phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eonsdag
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Busted! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 03:35, 13 May 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Episode box The Episode box template you used on Busted has not been officially adopted yet. Even if it was, it isn't meant to be used on the song pages. It is currently in limbo while we discuss a nomination for a new administrator. —Topher 04:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Episodes To answer your question on Topher's talk page, they were all removed because the episode box was never implemented yet; there were still major adjustments we all needed to decide on. Just to answer your question. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) How to make "|" We use | in this wiki many times, but it takes too much time sometimes to move down the page and click the symbol. I found how to put it in the article using your keyboard: Press "Shift" and \ at the same time (Not the slash on the bottom, but the one on top of the enter key). Just thought I'd point that out. --Eonsdag 02:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page edit Hey. I reverted your edits on the main page because it made it under the song category. That's unnecessary. Hope you don't mind. Thanks. The Flash {talk} 14:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Logo Design I designed the logo myself along with feedback from others along the way. The main logo is the show's logo and I added "Wiki" to it using a font called Disneyhttp://www.urbanfonts.com/fonts/Walt_Disney.htm. Then I very carefully cut our favorite characters out of various screenshots and promotional images found around the net. It was just a matter of getting the right images and getting them in the right location. A few of them had to be flipped around and they all needed to be resized. Then, I used a smaller version of the triangle background I had created for the wiki's wallpaper for the logo's background. Hope that answers your question. —Topher (Talk) 15:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27